


For Someone Special

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, present exchange!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean actually catch a breath close to Christmas (well three days after), and Sam gets the itch to have a good ole-fashioned Christmas party like they’ve never had. Cas catches wind of it and convinces Dean to let Sam get his way so he can give Dean a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Someone Special

“There’s no point, Sam. It was three days ago.”

“So what, Dean? Since when do we ever celebrate holidays on the actual holiday?”

“Since when do we celebrate holidays?”

Sam seemed taken aback by this comment. A nice “Touché” might have been in order, but Sam was not going to back down. He really needed a break from hunting, and seeing all the Christmas trees near the trash cans of the forgettable town they were in made him long for some kind of good old-fashioned, stay at home with a glass of hot cider with the ones you love, sit by the fire, _normal_ Christmas party. No not party, a gathering; one where it’d just be family exchanging gifts and enjoying being with one another. Nothing big or fancy. Just… nice.

They had finally wrapped up the hunt they were on involving some demented Santa stealing children to make into toys, and as luck would have it, no one got hurt or killed in the end. Score one for the Winchesters. And while they had gotten a few leads for other hunts from Bobby, they could take a break for a few days before heading out again since they hadn’t been run out of town (being heroes and all), and for the first time in years the break was close to Christmas. Sam was going to get his Christmas party whether Dean liked it or not. All he had to do was pull out his secret weapon, puppy-dog eyes, which he did.

“Nope, they are not going to work this time, Sammy. I’m not falling for it.” Despite what Dean’s mouth was saying, he was having a hard time standing his ground on this issue. He turned around so he wouldn’t have to face Sam and his stupid mopey-eyed look. He stared at the disgusting orange motel carpet, then at the wallpaper, trying to be intrigued by it’s 80’s Western motif.

“Come on, Dean. It’ll be good. We need a break. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy. We can get some eggnog and cookies, exchange gifts, and we can invite Cas. It’d be fun.”

Just as Dean was whirling around to protest, there was a rush of wind and the sound of feathers as Castiel appeared between them.

“Invite me to what?” asked Castiel, clearly eager to attend whatever it was.  Dean stared at him a moment, a flash of happiness at seeing the angel crossed his face and was quickly replaced with sternness, before answering.

“It’s nothing, Cas, cause we’re not doing it. So there’s nothing to invite you to.” Cas furrowed his eyebrows, disappointment starting to become apparent on his face.

“That hasn’t been decided yet, _Dean_. Cas, I was wanting to have a little Christmas party for us. You know take a little time off, open presents, that sort of thing. But, Dean is being a Scrooge and doesn’t want to do it,” said Sam, hoping that if he could convince Cas about this party, Dean would have to give in—his soft spot for the angel was obvious, and Sam was going to use it to his advantage.

“I’ve never been to a party,” replied Cas. Sam put his hand up, gesturing to Cas as he gave Dean a “You would deny this sweet innocent angel the right to party?” look. Dean just rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin, considering his next move. Cas then turned to face Dean straight on and walked to him, Dean’s temperature rising with every step he took closer to him. Then he stopped so that they were only standing an arm’s length away from each other. Good; any closer and Dean would’ve had to start fanning himself.

“Dean, I would very much like to give you a present,” Cas said as he stared into Dean’s eyes with his usual piercing glare. Dean was losing quickly in this battle, and if Cas so much as tilted his head slightly he was going to—ah fuck he did it. That’s it. It was all over. Dean could have taken Sam’s puppy eyes, but Cas’s head tilt? Impossible. It was time to throw in the towel.

Dean cleared his throat, rubbed the back of his neck, and then let out a huge sigh. “Fine.”

Cas smiled and turned back to Sam who had his hands up, grinning in victory.

“I already have a list of what we need, so let’s go to the store,” Sam said grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

“You already have a list? What if I’d said ‘no’?” called Dean as he checked his pocket for the Impala keys. Sam smiled mischievously back to him, refusing to answer, and walked out the door. Castiel followed him out as well, leaving Dean standing there dumbfounded.

“What if I had said ‘no’?!” Dean yelled louder, slamming the door behind him as he tried to catch up to his brother and angel.

***

Three hours at the store (Castiel took his sweet time picking out gifts for the Winchesters) and another hour and a half decorating later, their motel room looked like a picture perfect Christmas that any trailer park resident would be jealous of. They had scored some pretty great (read: incredibly tacky) stuff in the after-Christmas sale, including glittery purple snowmen garland and reindeer-covered cups and plates. They avoided any Santa-themed décor for obvious reasons, but they did get a Santa hat for Castiel. Dean didn’t want to admit it and he’d never say it out loud, and he’d deny ever using this word, but Cas looked kind of adorable in the hat.

Dean had even scored them a _free_ , mostly decorated tree. Sam had been incredibly embarrassed, but once Dean had spotted it on the side of the road, there was no going back. ( _“We’re recycling, Sam. You of all people should be happy I’m doing this. Saving the planet and all that,” Dean had said. “Apocalypse is coming remember? Not sure reusing someone else’s tree is going to stop it,” Sam had replied. Dean just rolled his eyes and started mounting the tree to the roof anyway._ )

“What usually happens at these Christmas parties?” asked Castiel, standing rather awkwardly next to the upcycled tree, wearing the Santa hat that Dean told him he had to wear. ( _“But why, Dean?” “Because it makes you look more festive.”_ )

“Well, sometimes people play games, or sing carols, eat, drink, you know, just have fun,” said Sam, handing Castiel a cup of eggnog. He handed one to Dean as well, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. Cas accepted the cup, looking at the yellow-y liquid with flecks of brown in it. He hesitated a bit before taking a sip, looking over to Dean first, who was almost finished with his. Dean let out a pleased sigh before getting up to refill his glass.

“I’m glad you got the good kind, Sammy. Worth every penny.” Dean refilled his cup to the brim, then grabbed a frosted sugar cookie before taking his seat on the bed again. “I’m okay with the drinking and eating, but can we not doing the reindeer games and songs?”

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Castiel interjected, “What about the presents?” Cas looked down at the tree, which had six packages of various shapes underneath it, each covered in newspaper. He looked very eagerly at the brothers, hoping that his intentions of wanting to open and give presents were clear to them.

“Umm, yeah, Cas. We can open presents now if you want. Dean?” asked Sam.

“I got no objections,” replied Dean, setting his almost empty cup on the dresser. Both Sam and Dean made their way over to the tree, but Cas raised his hand to stop them both.

“May I pass them out?” Cas seemed like he was five years old with how excited he was about these Christmas presents. Dean supposed it’d make sense for Cas to act this way. Even though Cas had observed humans for thousands of years, Dean was pretty sure he’d never actually done anything like this before. Seeing Cas’s excitement as he grabbed the packages from under the tree and passing them to their recipients made Dean happy. It wasn’t very often he got to see the angel this way since they were always so busy hunting and trying to find a way to stop the oncoming apocalypse.

Dean decided that for Cas he’d try to be more into this whole thing, since it was essentially Cas’s first Christmas. Dean sat down on the floor leaning up against the bed, his two presents, one from Sam, one from Cas, in front of him. Sam and Castiel took their cues from Dean; Sam sitting with his back against the dresser and Cas sitting in front of the tree facing Dean. Castiel looked down at the presents in front of him and smiled.

“Now what?” Castiel asked looking up at Sam and Dean.

“Now we open them,” said Sam as he picked up one of his to start opening.

“Uh hold up there, Sam,” Dean said keeping Sam from ripping open the paper. “Why don’t we take turns? It’ll make it last longer.” Dean kind of nodded his head slightly towards Castiel. They didn’t really have a whole lot of presents, and Dean knew that this was the part that Castiel had been looking forward to the most. If they all opened their presents at once, it’d be over before they knew it.

“Oh okay. Wait like that one time when we had Christmas at Bobby’s when we were kids?”

“Yeah. We went youngest to oldest. So, Sam, you go first.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what was quite going on, but he was content never the less watching Sam open the gift he had received from Dean. As Sam pulled back the newspaper, he gave a small chuckle to the item in his hand. It was a 5 pack of lighters.

“Thanks, Dean. I’m sure they’ll come in handy.”

“Damn right they will.”

Cas made a move for one of his presents.

“Ah ah ah, Cas. You’re like a thousand years old. You’re definitely last. I’m next.” Dean gave Cas a wide grin; Cas set his present back down. Dean started opening his present from Sam and cheered when he uncovered it. “All right! I could always use another one of these.” He opened the box to reveal a switchblade.

“I’m not sure about the quality on that because that store was a bit sketch.”

“A knife is a knife. As long as it’s sharp and can cut and stab, it’ll work. Thanks, Sammy.” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he placed the knife back in its box. “Ok, Cas. Now you can open one of yours.”

Castiel picked up Sam’s present first and slowly started tearing back the newspaper, almost savoring the moment, wanting it to last forever. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he watched Cas handle his present as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He had seen him kill monsters, fight demons and angels, and Dean himself had fallen prey to Castiel’s wrath when he had shoved him up against a brick wall, which was decidedly hot and Dean wasn’t quite sure what was happening to him when he had thought that. Even now he had to stop himself from reliving the memory or else he would have been picturing other things that were definitely not appropriate. But despite knowing and seeing Castiel, angel soldier of the Lord, now he looked more child-like, showing such reverence to something that was probably only worth 10 bucks.

If it had been any other person or any other time, Dean would have lost patience and told him to hurry up and open it, but because it was Cas and it was his first present, he let Cas take his time. Once he had finally unfolded the paper back, Cas picked up the fabric that was inside and held it up. It unrolled to reveal a bright green tie. As it unfurled, Castiel’s face lit up.

“Thank you, Sam. This is beautiful.”

“Yeah? I’m glad you like it. I figured you might be tired of that blue one. This way you can change it up.”

“Yes. Thank you. I do like it. It matches Dean’s eyes,” said Castiel as he neatly folded the tie and placed it gently in front of him, clearly not noticing the snort from Sam or the slight blush on Dean’s face.

Neither brother said anything, but Dean knew Sam had probably gotten Cas that color tie on purpose, knowing full well Cas’d probably make a comment like that. Although, it was kind of nice that Cas liked the color so much. The question was whether he liked the color and it happened to be the color of Dean’s eyes or was it _because_ it was the color of his eyes, meaning it was Dean’s eyes he actually liked? Dean decided now was not the time to continue this train of thought; it was starting to give him a headache.

“It is Sam’s turn again, right? I hope you like my gift,” said Castiel, turning his full attention to Sam. Sam ripped open the small package and smiled at Cas. He pulled out a small black comb from the wrapping.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You are welcome. Dean said that you would get a great deal of use out of it.”

“He did, huh?” Sam gave Dean a dirty look, to which Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows in return.

“It’s great, Cas. Thank you.”

Pleased with Sam’s response, Castiel turned to face Dean, whose turn it was to open his present. Castiel’s gaze was so intent on Dean that Dean started to get a little nervous. What had Cas given him? With every rip of the newspaper, Dean got more and more anxious. Finally the wrapping was gone to reveal a white box. Dean slowly lifted the lid so only he could see and moved the tissue paper that was on top aside. His face immediately flushed bright red, his eyes as wide as saucers. He quickly shut the box not knowing what else to do. Castiel’s face fell.

“Dude, what is it?” said Sam.

“It’s nothing,” Dean croaked out, his voice unusually high. Sam grabbed the box away from Dean, too quick for Dean to pull it back.

“Whatever it is can’t be that—“ Sam stopped mid-sentence as he removed the lid of the box.

Inside it was lacy women’s lingerie, a blue teddy with fur, and a tag attached to it that said “For someone special.”

There was a slight pause as both Dean and Castiel stared at Sam as he stared down at the box. Suddenly, Sam burst out into laughter so loud that Dean was pretty sure the entire town heard let alone their motel. Sam held up the teddy, and then burst into another round of laughs.

Castiel, looking as if he were on the verge of tears, turned to Dean, “I don’t understand. The woman at the store told me this would be good. I asked for a present for someone special.”

“Yeah, Cas, I think she misunderstood who you were wanting it for. That’s women’s underwear,” replied Dean. He was a little embarrassed for Cas and started to get pissed at Sam for carrying on so much. Castiel looked completely devastated and was blushing more and more with every laugh of Sam’s.

Sam, however, was oblivious. In between his fits of laughter, Sam would shout out things like “Someone special,” “Lingerie for you, Dean,” or “It has fur!” Every utterance would just lead to more laughing until Sam was in tears rolling around on the ground.

Clearly unable to take it any longer, Castiel vanished.

Dean got up and punched Sam hard in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Look what you did! You made him feel bad, and he left.”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but that is hilarious.”

“You know Cas is new to this. He didn’t know. You didn’t have to keep going on like that.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry, Cas!” Sam shouted to the ceiling as he wiped the tears from his face. There was no response though.

Dean grabbed the present he had gotten for Cas and shoved it in his pocket. “I’ll be back,” he said as he swiped the motel keys from the dresser and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To fix your mess and get Cas back down here.”

Then, Dean slammed the door shut.

***

He loved his brother, but sometimes Sam was a real ass. Yeah, so his reaction to Castiel’s gift probably hadn’t been the best either, but at least he didn’t sit there laughing at the poor guy. Dean had been shocked, and sometimes you can’t cover that up quickly enough so as not to embarrass someone. But, after that had worn off, he knew that Cas had meant well. He was new to this whole human thing, so he hadn’t realized, and obviously the woman at the store hadn’t helped him either. No wonder it had taken him so long to find something. That woman probably had just confused him more.

Okay, so Cas had gotten him lingerie. But, it was because Dean was “someone special.” It was the thought that counted, right? The more Dean thought about being Cas’s “special someone,” the more he realized he kind of felt the same way about him. Cas was special to him, why else would he have been so happy to seem him every time the nerdy dude appeared or feel protective of him when he didn’t understand something? Or get nervous and hot when they stood close to each other? Or find him for lack of a better word, cute when he wore that hat or didn’t get a reference?

Dean, standing in the parking lot near the Impala, closed his eyes and called out for the angel, “Castiel, please come back. Sam’s sorry, and I am, too. We didn’t mean to embarrass you. Besides you haven’t opened my present yet, so get your ass down here.”

There was the sound of rustling feathers, and Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel standing before him. Castiel still looked upset, his shoulders tense, eyes red and swollen. Dean stepped closer to him, but Cas didn’t look up, opting to stare at the ground instead.

“Hey. I’m sorry for my stupid brother.”

Cas, with arms folded in front of him, still refused to look up at Dean.

Dean put his knuckle under Cas’s chin, bringing his face up to his, and then he stepped even closer to him so that his chest was pressed up against Cas’s folded arms. Cas slowly looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have acted the way that I did when I opened it.”

“I didn’t realize… I didn’t understand….”

Dean pressed his palm against Cas’s cheek, “Shhh, no. I know. I know you didn’t. It’s okay.”

“If I had, I would’ve gotten something—“

“Cas, really. It’s alright.” Dean’s voice was soft and soothing, his thumb rubbing the last remaining tears away. “I like it.”

Cas looked slightly confused, “You do? But…”

“It’s the thought that counts, right? So, I’m your someone special?” Dean said, a slightly flirtatious smile flitting across his lips.

Castiel looked earnestly at Dean; _God, his eyes were so beautiful_. “Of course you are,” Cas replied.

“Good.” Dean moved his face closer to Castiel’s, their lips so close that Dean could feel the heat of Cas’s breath on his lips. “You’re mine, too,” he whispered, just before he gently pressed his lips to the angel’s.

Cas was shocked at first, not knowing quite what to do, but as Dean pressed his lips harder against his, placing both his hands on both sides of his face, Cas quickly followed suit. Dean opened his mouth a little, his tongue sliding between Cas’s lips, hoping for entrance. Cas obliged, opening his mouth also as Dean flicked his tongue inside.

Dean liked this, a lot in fact. Castiel was practically melting in his arms, his hands laced in his hair. Their shared heat was making it hard to breath, well that and the kissing. Dean was going to have to come up for air sometime, so he slowly pulled away from Castiel. Cas frowned.

“Sorry, I was running out of air.” Cas nodded and released Dean from his grip.

Dean reached in his pocket, pulling out his present for Cas. “Better open this out here. I don’t want Sam to go into hysterics again.”

Cas held out his hand to receive the present and smiled up at Dean as excitement lit up his eyes like they had earlier. He was just as careful about opening this present as he had been with Sam’s, which made Dean proud that he was treating his present with the same respect. Castiel handed the wrapping to Dean and held up the small present:

It was an ornament of a little boy angel on a cloud, and the cloud read “My first Christmas 2009” in gold.

“I know it’s kind of cheesy and not really practical, but I thought cause it was sort of like your first Christmas and all…” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Dean, I love it,” Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s coat in his fist and pulled him in closer for another kiss. This time, Dean was melting, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist underneath his suit coat. He was so warm and firm and Dean couldn’t help but think that he’d be perfectly okay standing like this in his angel’s arms forever. He usually always felt like he had to protect everyone, but this time, held in Castiel’s embrace, he didn’t feel that need; instead, he felt safe, like he was being protected.

Castiel pulled back from the kiss, his face slightly flush and pink, which again Dean found all the more attractive.

“We should probably go back inside to your brother. He might be worried.”

_Oh, yeah, Sam._ “Right. Let’s go.” Dean started walking, grabbing Castiel’s hand as he did so. Cas didn’t say anything, but he was smiling wide as both he and Dean walked back to the motel hand in hand.

As they reached the door to the room, they both looked down at their interlocked hands and then let go at the same time. It wasn’t spoken out loud, but both knew that maybe this should be their secret for a little while. Before putting the keys in the lock, Dean turned to Cas.

“You know what, I think as punishment for Sam’s outburst, you should make him sing all of the verses of Twelve Days of Christmas and do all the actions with it,” said Dean.

“There are actions to this song?”

“Oh boy, are there. Just you wait, this is going to be hilarious,” answered Dean with a mischievous smile.

Dean opened the door to the motel. “Oh, Sammy, Cas needs you to do something for him…”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Secret Santa fic/art exchange. They had requested a Christmas-y Dean/Cas fic, and this is what happened. It is SUPER cheesy and fluffy, but it was a ton of fun to write (in fact it’s kind of my first completed Dean/Cas fic ever).


End file.
